


How Stiles Got His Pillow

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naemi asked how Stiles got his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stiles Got His Pillow

It's a well-known fact that Stiles cannot sleep without his pillow. Every time he spends the night at Derek's for a pack meeting or a "pack meeting," he brings it along with his toothbrush. He doesn't even take a change of clothes--just his toothbrush and his pillow. 

Derek doesn't know why this pillow is so special, and Scott has never asked. Although Stiles wants to tell his boyfriend, isn't quite ready. Maybe he will, once the both say the "L" word. 

The truth is that Stiles' mom made him this pillow when he was about eight. She was taking a sewing class, and she made it and stuffed it herself. She wanted to embroider Stiles' initials on it, but she got sick before she could take that class. 

Stiles still sleeps with it every night. By now, it's lumpy and yellowed with time and age, but he can't fall asleep without it. The nights he had to spend at Eichen House were the worst. These days, he mostly uses it to cuddle (especially when he sleeps alone at his dad's house), but he'll never get rid of it. Holding on to the pillow makes him feel like he's holding on to a piece of his mom.


End file.
